


You are my sunshine/Danny’s song

by GayJuliet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU kind of, Angst, Death of Character, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, lesbian death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayJuliet/pseuds/GayJuliet
Summary: Based on the two songs that always make me cry. You are my sunshine by Johnny Cash and Danny’s Song by Loggins and Messina





	You are my sunshine/Danny’s song

The other night dear, As I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms but when I awoke, dear, I was  
mistaken so I hung my head and began to cry

Charlie drank her beer running her hand through Zari’s hair

“I’m pregnant”

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away

“Car accident, eastbound car ran into a northbound car knocking it into the river. Eastbound driver is being rushed to the hospital for head injuries. Only one survivor from the northbound car, an infant boy, he somehow survived the car accident with no injuries. Sadly his mother passed before we could get to her” 

I’ll always love you and make you happy. If you will only say the same, but if you leave me and love another you’ll regret it all some day

“I’m sorry- we need you to identify your wife’s body”

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People smile and tell me I’m the lucky one, and we’ve just begun think I’m gonna have a son. He will be like she and me, as free as a dove, conceived in love sun is gonna shine above

Charlie smiled at the little bundle in Zari’s arms

“Home Sweet Home Buddy” A whispered promise to her boy

Zari Gives her a gentle kiss

“We did good” 

And even though we ain’t got money, I’m so in love with you honey and everything will bring a chain of love. And in the morning when I rise, bring a tear of joy to my eyes and tell me everything is going to be alright.

Zari leaned against the door frame to the nursery, Charlie humming softly to their son 

Charlie looks up in surprise

“Hi you didn’t need to get up” 

“If I didn’t I would’ve missed this”

Same as though a month ago I was beta chi. Never got high. Oh, was a sorry guy and now I smile and face the girl that shares my name, yeah. Now I’m through with this game this Boy’ll never be the same.

Charlie looked over the high chair, catching Zari’s eyes and the bright smile she wore

“Happy birthday!” Everyone finished singing and clapping dragging the two women to the little 1 year old in the high chair

“Blow our your candles buddy!” Zari encourages softly and when he leans in both moms lean in and help blow it out, they ignore the flashes and the clapping, and smile at each other. This moment was their own

They lean in and share a kiss before kissing their boy’s cheek.

And even though we ain’t got money, I’m so in love with you honey and everything will bring a chain of love. And in the morning when I rise, bring a tear of joy to my eyes and tell me everything is gonna be alright.

Charlie started over at the sleeping toddler in the playpen , shaking her head she takes another swing of her beer

“I’ll protect him no matter what, I promise Z” she wipes away a stubborn tear. She picks the photo frame up and can’t help but to remember the day, the day they brought their son into the world. She puts it face down on the table before getting up and laying on the couch. 

Pisces Virgo rising is a very good sign, strong and kind, and the little boy is mine. Now I see a family where there once was known, now we’ve just begun, yeah we’re gonna fly to the sun.

Charlie smiles chasing after their now four year old son as he tightly holds onto his Spider-Man kite. His laugh bringing joy to her eyes, his dark curls falling all over. 

“Momma! Look!” She stops and looks and spots a mother duck and her ducklings waddling to the pound 

“That’s so cool!” She encourages making him giggle, she smiles brighter leaning down to kiss his head staring into those familiar brown eyes.

And even though we ain’t got money, I’m so in love with you honey, and everything will bring a chain of love. And in the morning when I rise you bring a tear of joy to my eyes and tell me everything is going to be alright.

“I hate you!” 

Charlie felt her life stop, she knew she knew he was saying it out of anger but staring into those eyes and seeing that nose and hair, it brought tears to her eyes.

“Don’t say that you don’t mean it”

“Yes I do! I hate you! You’re the worst mom ever!” She watched as angry tears ran down her little boy’s face

“Stop sayin that! You don’t mean it” she snaps

“I do mean it! I hate you! IM NEVER COMING BACK!”He storms off out the front door, she watches him, she doesn’t see her 18 year old she sees her little boy, with over sized shoes and missing teeth and a bright smile. She sees Zari carrying a little bundle with wide eyes through that door.

Love the girl who holds the world in a paper cup, drink it up. Lover her and she’ll bring you luck. And if you find she helps your mind, Buddy take her home. Yeah don’t live on your own, try to earn what lovers own. 

“I’m sorry mom” he kneels over the headstone. Tears fall from his face splashing against the concrete words.

“Rest In Peace; Loving mother, friend, wife, daughter. Charlotte Tomaz-Richardson. 

He looks to the headstone next to it. 

“I love you both so much” he whispers his hand drifting over the words 

“Rest In Peace; “Love is Not which is lost but which is found” Loving mother, sister, daughter, friend, wife. Zari Tomaz-Richardson”

“Dad! Dad come on” he looks up and smiles at his little girl

“Come on Charlie!” He smiles up at his best friend and wife

“Give me a moment” the two groan but Charlie just shakes his head 

“C come here” she skips over 

“Yeah papa”

“I want you to meet the first two women ever in my life... my moms, your grandma Zari and Your grandma Charlie” C looks at the tombstones

“Is that where you picked Z and mines names?” He nods with a smile. He looks over the graves again and pats them both 

“Moms meet my daughter. Charlotte and Zari, names after the two strongest women I’ve ever known” C giggles and hugs her dad

“Okay papa come on” he nods and gets up, he grabs his wife’s hand, she pushes the stroller, he lifts C onto his hip and they walk, he turns back and smiles, his moms could finally be happy.

And even though we ain’t got money, I’m so in love with you honey and everything will bring a chain of love and in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes and tell me everything is gonna be alright.


End file.
